(SERIES - Super Junior) Dongsaeng
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Super Junior brothership series #leeteuk #eunhyuk #donghae #siwon #ryeowook #kyuhyun #hankyung #heechul
1. Chapter 1

Dongsaeng(s)

Cast(s) : Park Leeteuk (20), Park Eunhyuk & Park Donghae (10), Park Siwon (7), Park Ryeowook (6), Park Kyuhyun (5), Park Hankyung (50) as appa, Park Heechul (45) as eomma

Disclaimer : semua karakter bukan punya saya, saya hanya pinjam nama tanpa ada kepentingan komersil

Note : disini donghae dan eunhyuk kembar

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA"

GEDUBRAK

Sukses. Teriakan itu sukses membangunkan seorang Park Leeteuk dengan tidak elitnya, bagaimana tidak, dia—Leeteuk yang memang suka tidur dengan gaya jarum jam yang sudah berada di pinggiran ranjang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan posisi tengkurap kini sukses menggeram kesal

"haishh.. apalagi sekarang" geramnya kesal, bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya dia bukanlah sosok pemarah melainkan dia sebenarnya sosok yang sangat sabar—menurut dongsaengdeul dan teman-temannya, namun salahkan saja tugas kuliahnya yang membuatnya bergadang hingga pukul 2 dini hari dan baru bisa tertidur 30 menit setelahnya dan lihat.. sekarang baru pukul 06.00 yang itu artinya dia baru saja tertidur selama 3,5 jam dan dibangunkan dengan teriakan salah satu dongsaengnya

Orang tua? Oh god.. Leeteuk bahkan kini mulai merutuk mereka berdua yang dengan santainya menitipkan mereka—para setan, ralat dongsaengdeul TERSAYANG Leeteuk

Protes? Bukannya dia tidak protes, namun saat ditanya, jawaban yang didapat yaitu

' _ini urusan penting Leeteuk-ah.. tolong mengertilah.. ya..' sungguh eommanya ini benar-benar tidak sadar umur. Lihat saja, kini wanita yang kini memasuki kepala 5 itu sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil bergelayut pada lengan Leeteuk layaknya bocah yang menginginkan sebuah permen_

' _ayolah eomma.. apakah bulan madu itu penting? Ingatlah.. kalian itu sudah memiliki 6 orang anak dan juga—ini bukan bulan madu kalian yang pertama?!' haishh mereka ini benar-benar._

' _appa tambah uang jajan bulan depan. Bagaimana?' oh god.. apalagi ini, kini appanya pun ikut merayu. Hah.. ingatkan Leeteuk untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya ini—yang sialnya orang tuanya tau dengan sangat baik akan hal ini. Salahkan saja kebaikan hati—atau mungkin bisa disebut polos yang membuatnya mudah sekali dibodohi teman-temannya yang berimbas pada uang sakunya._

 _Diam. Leeteuk diam—antara menerima tawaran appanya dan memikirkan nasibnya bersama dongsaengdeulnya yang luar biasa itu namun, dompetnya berteriak kehausan dan akhirnya.._

' _jangan sampai eomma hamil lagi, sudah cukup hal itu terjadi lima tahun lalu' katanya sambil membuang muka namun eommanya yang mendapat lampu hijau dari putra sulungnya itu bersorak senang seolah negaranya memenangkan peperangan besar ditambah ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah Leeteuk yang mau tak mau membuat wajah jutek Leeteuk tergantikan dengan senyum_

'oke, saatnya laksanakan tugasmu Park Leeteuk' soraknya dalam hati mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal pagi harinya, namun, sebelum Leeteuk sempat bangkit dari tengkurapnya dilantai

BRAKK

PLUK

Pintu yang dibuka kasar serta sesosok—dua sosok makhluk hidup menempel erat diatasnya membuatnya hanya sanggup menghela nafas mencoba sabar

"Kyunie, Wookie" panggilnya lembut pada dua dongsaeng yang menempel erat padanya dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka membuatnya paham penyebab teriakan maut nan dahsyat yang sukses membuatnya mencium lantai pagi ini dengan mata memerah akibat kurang tidur

"ne hyungie" koor mereka kompak dengan suara imut mereka membuat Leeteuk tersenyum simpul melupakan kekesalannya

"kalian ingin seperti ini terus eoh?" sontak mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka namun masih memandang waspada dua sosok dewasa dihadapan mereka

Buru-buru mereka memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat lagi setelah Leeteuk berdiri

"hyungie.. mereka, mau memasukkan kami ke dalam lautan luaaaasss sekaliii" adu wookie—Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dua orang maid dihadapan mereka dan diangguki Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tersenyum geli, mereka ini ada-ada saja, bak mandipun dianggap laut.

Sedangkan diambang pintu muncul lagi 3 sosok mungil dengan piama serta rambut acak-acakan menandakan mereka barusaja bangun tidur.

Mereka—Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon yang melihat Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berpelukan—padahal bukan begitu adanya

Donghae yang memang suka pelukan itu berlari senang diikuti Eunhyuk yang memiliki motto—saudara kembar harus sama dan Siwon yang turut excited dengan apa yang dilakukan keempat saudaranya pun turut berlari kencang

"PELUKAANNN YEYYY"

"AKU IKUUTTT"

"SIWONIE JUGAAA"

PLUK

PLUK

PLUK

Dan kini bertambah lagilah tiga tubuh yang menempel erat di tubuh Leeteuk bak lintah yang membuatnya harus ekstra bersabar, sendangkan dua maid yang tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk Ryeowook tadi dalam hatinya mengagumi keimutan ke lima bocah itu

"apa mereka tidak mau mandi ahjumma?" tanyanya yang membuat kedua maid yang asik memandang kelima majikan ciliknya itu sedikit tersentak namun mereka segera mengangguk

"ne Tuan Muda, Tuan Kyuhyun dan Tuan Ryeowook tidak mau mandi dan malah lari kesini"

"hah.. yasudah ahjumma, kalian siapkan saja sarapan ne, biar aku yang urus mereka" sebarnya kedua maid itu agak kasihan juga pada Leeteuk karena mereka semua tau kalau Leetuk semalam habis bergadang dan sekarang malah dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh dongsaengdeulnya

Dielusnya kepala Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sayang "cha.. Kyunie.. Wookie ayo kita mandi"

"gendong" kyuhyun dengan semangat menyodorkan kedua tangannya kehadapan leeteuk yang langsung disambut leeteuk dan menatap dongsaengdeulnya yang masih setia memeluknya

"ayo, kalian bertiga juga mandi sana"

"MAU MANDI BARENG" sahut mereka bertiga kompak yang membuat leeteuk menghela nafas

"geurae.."

"YEYYY"

"keundae.. hiks.." Leeteuk memandang Ryewook—dongsaengnya yang menangis tadi sambil berjongkok dengan kyuhyun dang masih dalam gendongannya, satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap lelehan air mata Ryeowook dan memandang ryeowook dengan pandangan khawatirnya

"waeyo eum?"

"hiks.. hiks.."

Sunyi, hanya ada suara tangis ryeowook dan leeteuk yang semakin memandang khawatir dongsaengnya

"..wookie juga mau gendong hyungie" haishhh ternyata itu toh, leeteukpun tersenyum geli dibuatnya

"cha.. naiklah.. uljima eoh" kali ini disodorkan tangan kanannya demi menggendong adik tercintanya, apasih yang tidak untuk dongsaengdeulnya..

"OKE. KITA TERBANG KAPTEN" ujarnya semangat setelah menggedong ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya dan kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya

"wonie hyungie.. wonie.. wonie mau terbang juga" siwon pun kini turut menyodorkan kedua tangannya—minta gendong tanpa menyadari bahwa hyungnya sudah sungguh kerepotan

"ani, hyung sudah tidak bisa wonie"

Dilihatnya bibir siwon yang bergetar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, oh ayolah Park Leeteuk.. adikmu itu hanya anak tujuh tahun yang sudah pasti tidak akan mau mengerti dengan penjelasanmu

"oke oke.. uljima eoh, sini" dan akhirnya leeteuk pun menyodorkan punggungnya dan memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk naik ke punggunggnya "tapi, berpegangan yang erat ya, jangan dilepas sebelum hyung suruh"

"YE HYUNGIE" jawabnya semangat dengan senyum mengembang yang membuat kedua dimple di pipinya terlihat

"TERBANGGGG" teriak mereka bertiga setelah leeteuk dengan susah payah berdiri dengan ketiga beban yang tidak ringan itu di tubuhnya, sedang eunhyuk dan donghae yang mengerti akan kesulitan hyungnya itu hanya mengekor hyungnya tanpa protes persis sekali dengan anak bebek

"ANIO... HYUNIE MAU PAKAIAN BIRU HYUNG BUKAN YANG MERAH"

Setelah proses mandi yang panjang itu akhirnya disinilah mereka, di kamar KyuWookWon dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh keduanya, sedangkan eunhyuk dan donghae ada di kamar mereka masing-masing karena mereka memang sudah bisa hanya sekedar untuk berganti baju sendiri

Dan kini leeteuk harus bersabar dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang satu ini. Baiklah, biar kujelaskan, saat ini, leeteuk, dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, matanya yang semakin memerah—efek ngantuk+lelah, muka berminyak karena nyatanya leeteuk tidak sempat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar cuci muka serta pakaiannya yang sudah basah dibeberapa bagian akibat ulah adik-adik KESAYANGANNYA membuat wajah tampannya pudar pagi ini ditambah rengekan adik-adiknya yang sukses membuatnya makin frustasi

"baiklah, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" diambilnya kaos warna biru dengan gambar jerapah diatasnya serta bawahan warna serupa

"wookie mau jerapah hyungie"

"ani.. hyunie mau ini, hyungie yang lain saja"

"tapi wookie juga mau baju gambar jerapah"

"wonie juga mau baju biru hyungie"

"BAJU KYUNIE"

"BAJU WOOKIE"

"hyungie.. mana baju biru siwonie" ARGH.. rasanya kepala leeteuk mau pecah saja

"YAK"

Sunyi, ketiga bocah itu kini menatap hyung tertua mereka dengan pandangan takut bahkan kyuhyun kini sudah bergetar bibirnya menahan tangis yang nampak akan tumpah. Sesabar-sabarnya leeteuk, kalau kondisinya seperti ini mustahil kalau kesabarannya masih bertahan. Biarlah, sekali ini dia sedikit mengeluarkan kekesalannya

"ganti baju kalian sendiri sajalah. Hyung capek" ditinggalkannya mereka bertiga dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap tumpah air matanya

"AHJUMMA" panggilnya pada salah satu maidnya

"ne tuan muda"

"gantikan baju mereka, aku mau istirahat sebentar"

"anda tidak sarapan?"

"nanti saja agak siangan aku sarapannya. Aku capek ahjumma"

"baik tuan muda"

HUEEEEE

Tak lama setelah dirinya berlalu dari sang ahjumma terdengar suara tangis dahsyat hasil paduan suara ketiga dongsaengnya, biarlah mereka menangis, meskipun sedikit tak tega tapi leeteuk benar-benar lelah saat ini hingga sampailah dia di kamarnya, mengganti baju, menata kembali kasurnya sebentar dan tidur lagi. Dan untung saja ini hari minggu jadi dia bisa santai hari ini

"mianhae dongsaengdeul" ujarnya pelan diantara kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam

Dan inilah akhirnya, setelah para maid menggantikan baju siwon, ryeowook dan kyuhyun dengan dibantu duo Eunhyuk Donghae untuk menenangkan tangis ketiganya, kini mereka sudah duduk rapi di meja makan tanpa Leeteuk, ya tentu saja karena kini sang empunya nama sedang asik menyelami alam mimpi

Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tampak akan menangis lagi karena tidak hadirnya Hyung mereka di meja makan juga karena mereka merasa bahwa ketidak hadiran hyung kesayangan mereka ini karena kejadian tadi dan itulah yang membuat mereka makin merasa bersalah

Eunhyuk, selaku yang tertua disana—lebih tua 5 menit dari donghae tepatnya yang melihat ketiga adiknya hendak menangis itupun buru-buru turun dari kursinya untuk menghampiri ketiganya begitupun donghae

"ani.. ini bukan salah kalian"

"ye, ahjumma tadi juga sudah bilangkan kalau Teukie hyung tidur dikamarnya" tambah donghae seraya mengusap pucuk kepala siwon dan kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan sedangkan eunhyuk memeluk maknae kyuhyun dengan sayang

"eum.. bagaimana kalau nanti kita buat makanan untuk Teukie hyung dan sekalian kita antar ke kamarnya. Eotte?" ide yang cukup bagus, kau memang cerdas eunhyuk

Begitu mendengar penuturan eunhyuk sontak saja ketiganya tersenyum lebar seolah menyetujui perkataan eunhyuk dan membuahkan helaan nafas lega dari donghae

"OKE CALL"

"cha.. sekarang kita makan eum?" lanjut donghae yang di hadiahi anggukan senang dari ketiganya

"Hae hyung Hyukie hyung bagaimana kalau kita buat roti bakar saja"

"ne Wonie setuju dengan Wookie, juga susu vanilla kesukaan Teukie hyung"

"salad hyungie salad. Supaya Teukie hyung selalu sehat" tembah kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan kedua lengannya bak binaraga di tv tv, membuat ke 4 manusia lainnya disana tertawa

Oke, saat ini mereka berlima sedang ada di dapur sesuai dengan perkataan eunhyuk untuk membuat kan leeteuk sarapan dan mereka menolak para maid untuk membantu karena ini spesial untuk hyung tersayang mereka katanya

"oke"

"Periksa kulkasnya Hyuk"

"kau saja Hae, kau yang lebih dekat"

"kau"

"kau"

"ka-"

"YAK HYUNGIE JADI TIDAK" teriakan ketiganya membuat duo Eunhyuk Donghae itu mengentikan perdepatan mereka

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan tajam seolah memberi isyarat, kalau ini dunia komik pasti sudak ada kilatan yang muncul dari kedua mata mereka dan saling bertabrakan

"BATU-KERTAS-GUNTING" teriak mereka bersamaan

"YESS AKU MENANG. Cepat periksa kulkasnya" dengan tidak rela eunhyuk menuruti perintah donghae karena nyatanya dia yang kalah

Dilihatnya ada buah melon, kiwi, apel, beberapa buah jeruk dan buah pir yang sudah sedikit dikupas beberapa sisa kemarin mereka makan dan diambilnya buah-buahan itu untuk kemudian mereka olah, oh anak-anak baik sekali kalian memberikan makanan sisa kemarin kepada hyung kesayangan kalian

Sedang donghae mengambil roti yang ada di lemari penyimpan di atas rak piring, dengan dibantu ketiga adiknya donghae mengambil kursi dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati

Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur dan bahan-bahan masakan kini mereka sudah ada di depan kamar leeteuk dengan siwon yang membawa segelas susu hangat dengan tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan karet untuk cuci piring agar tidak kepanasan, ryeowook yang membawa sepiring salad buah dan kyuhyun yang membawa roti bakar sedikit gosong dibeberapa bagian pinggirnya dengan isian selai strawberry kesukaan sang hyung dan diatasnya diukir emoticon senyum dengan menggunakan coklat hasil karya adik-adik leeteuk

Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan nampan saja karena nyatanya menggunakan nampan itu lebih praktis. Bukan nya eunhyuk dan donghae tidak menawarkan namun mereka yang bersikeras ingin memberikannya langsung pada teukie hyung mereka

Dibukanya pelan pintu kamar leeteuk dan merekapun masuk dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan hyung mereka. Aigo, mereka lucu sekali, padahal jelas-jelas ingin membangunkan sang hyung tapi kenapa mereka malah masuk kamar bak pencuri yang mengendap-endap eoh?

Dilihatnya leeteuk yang tengkurap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan terdapat bekas air liur yang sedikit menetes seolah lupa bahwa dirinya termasuk sosok flower boy di kampusnya

Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dengan semangat berlari menghampiri sang hyung tak lupa sebelumnya menaruh bawaan masing masing dan siwon yang melepas sarung tangan karetnya di atas meja nakas samping ranjang sang hyung dan buru-buru menaiki ranjang

Dan leeteuk pun tampak tidak terganggu karena aksi ketiganya padahal dia termasuk orang yang cukup sensitif sebenarnya dengan suara-suara dan gerakan saat dia tertidur, ya, ini efek lelah sepertinya

Eunhyuk dan donghae yang melihat cara tidur hyung kesayangan mereka mengernyitkan kepala mereka seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu

"ah" ujar mereka bersamaan sambil memandang satu sama lain, dasar anak kembar.

"tunggu dulu dongsaengdeul" eunhyuk menghentikan aksi mereka yang hendak menduduki punggung sang hyung

Dan sukses membuat ketiganya memandang dua hyung kembarnya bingung

"em.. eomma dulu pernah bilang kalau Teukie hyung sampai tidur dengan air liur yang menetes dan mulutnya yang terbuka..."

"-itu tandanya dia sedang sangat kelelahan, dan kata eomma kita tidak boleh menganggu Teukie hyung..."

"-dan biarkan saja sampai dia bangun sendiri" eunhyuk dan donghae saling bersahutan menjelaskan pada ketiga adiknya dan benar saja, sontak ketiganya melihat wajah leeteuk dan cemberut dibuatnya karena tidak bisa membangunkan—menganggu hyung kesayangan mereka

"terus gimana? Kan kasian Teukie hyung belum sarapan tadi"

"nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

Siwon mengangguk menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook

"yasudah.. kita bangunkan saja" sahut eunhyuk dan donghae ceria. Hahh pada akhirnya peringatan hanyalah tinggal nama bila berhadapan dengan otak anak-anak adik-adik leeteuk

Tanpa basa basi eunhyuk dan donghae turut menaiki ranjang king size leeteuk sedang kini kyuhyun, ryeowook dan siwon sudah berada diatas tubuh sang hyung dengan kyuhyun yang ada di depan sambil memeluk leeteuk dan ryeowook dan siwon dibelakangnya

"HYUNGIE BANGUUUNNN" teriak mereka bersamaan

Siwon dan ryeowook sudah melonjak-lonjak diatas tubuh leeteuk dan EunHae menciumi muka leeteuk yang terlihat—ingat leeteuk sedang tengkurap, jadi hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat dan kyuhyun yang menciumi rambut leeteuk

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka ini sebenarnya cukup brutal cara membangunkan leeteuk namun salahkan saja otak anak-anak yang belum mampu menciptakan cara membangunkan seseorang dengan cara 'lebih manusiawi'

Leeteuk? tentu saja dia langsung bangung karena saking berisik dan juga dia merasakan sakit di punggungnya

"augh.. sakit dongsaengdeul. Ayo turun dulu kalian, dan kyunie, lepaskan pelukanmu, hae hyukie, jangan menciumi hyung terus. Hyung sudah bangun" dengan setengah kesadarannya yang terkumpul leeteuk terduduk. Namun tak lama kemudian

BRUKK

Leeteuk kembali tertidur dengan posisi telentang, aigo.. sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah

"hyungieee" rengek mereka bersamaan

Akhirnya, setelah acara mari-membangunkan-teukie-hyung-dan-menyuruhnya-sarapan kini mereka terduduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv, leeteuk pun kini sudah merasa segar setelah mandi dan dongsaengdeulnya yang juga tampak segar setelah mandi

Eh? Mandi?

" _hyungie mianhaeyo" senyuman lebar tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah leeteuk setelah melihat roti bakar—yang sedikit gosong itu namun, bukan itu penyebabnya, dia tersenyum karena gambar yang ada diatasnya juga ucapan maaf dari ketiga adiknya_

" _hyungie tidak marah kan?" sahut kyuhyun takut-takut hyungnya masih marah_

" _aniyo.. hyung juga minta maaf ne, tadi hyung memarahi kalian" diusapnya kepala ketiga adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya yang artinya dia sudah baik-baik saja_

" _kalau gitu dimakan hyung sarapannya, kami khusus membuatnya untuk hyung loh" eunhyuk berujar bangga dengan hasil karya mereka_

" _ne hyung makan ya"_

 _Setelah acara sarapan diatas ranjang itu selesai leeteuk yang merasa tubuhnya lengket pun hendak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri_

" _ikuuutttt" mereka berlima segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari bersamaan ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar leeteuk_

" _tapi kalian kan sudah"_

" _mandi lagiii" kompak sekali rupanya adik-adiknya ini eoh_

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, leeteuk tampak menggoda kyuhyun yang duduk diatas sofa dan dirinya yang duduk dibawah menghadap kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terayun-ayun menggoda kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil cookies dari tangannya membuat kyuhyun kesal sendiri

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak berebut remot tv berebutan menonton film yang mereka sukai yang sayangnya jam tayangnya bersamaan membuat mereka berebut

Siwon dan Ryeowook tampak bermain balap mobil dengan remot control ditangan masing masing berlomba siapa yang tercepat dan terhebat dalam bermain mobil-mobilan diantara mereka

"yak Hae. Finding nemo kan sudah tayang ratusan kali, gantian dengan aku dong. Spongebobnya sudah main nih" eunhyuk yang tidak dapat merebut remot dari tangan donghae karena donghae kini memeluknya dengan erat pun merasa tidak terima dan langsung mengganti channel nya dari tombol yang ada di tv

"ani, spongebob kesukaanmu itu orangnya bodoh, bagusan juga nemo ku yang pintar" sahut donghae sambil mengganti channel dengan entengnya dari remot yang dia bawa

"YAK"

"WAE?!"

"hyungiee cookies nya" rengek kyuhyun yang belum juga berhasil merebut cookies dari tangan leeteuk

"ini ambillah" leeteuk menyodorkan tangannya, namun sebelum kyuhyun berhasil menggapainya leeteuk memindahkan tangannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya membuat kyuhyun berkaca-kaca karena merasa tidak terima. Leeteuk yang mendapati sinyal-sinyal kyuhyun hendak menangispun buru-buru menaruh cookies itu di tangan kanan kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas yang membuat kyuhyun merasa kegelian

Setelah puas menggoda dan menciumi kyuhyun leeteuk berbalik menghadap kedua adiknya yang masih saja memperebutkan channel tv

"heisshhh sini sini hyung saja yang nonton. Hyung mau nonton Knowing Brother"

Direbutnya remot yang ada di tangan donghae, bukannya dia tega atau apa. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan cara ini lebih sering berhasil daripada harus menggunakan batu-kertas-gunting yang ujung-ujungnya pasti salah satu dari mereka menangis.

"sini kalian duduk disamping hyung" ditepuknya kedua sisi dikanan kirinya mengisyaratkan agar donghae dan eunhyuk duduk disebelahnya dan merekapun menurut meski masih cemberut karena akhirnya mereka sama-sama tidak bisa nonton acara favorit mereka

Diusapnya kedua kepala dongsaeng kembarnya itu membuat rasa kesal dihati keduamya menguap seketika dan lebih memilih menikmati acara yang sedang ditonton leeteuk

KRAKK

Bunyi sakral itu terdengar membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh pada sumber suara, sedang sang pelaku tampak membelalakkan matanya serta sang korban yang siap menumpahkan air matanya

"mian mianhae wookie, hyung tidak sengaja menginjak bumble bee mu" siwon gelagapan meminta maaf pada adiknya yang mainannya tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya. Lagipula, salahkan mainan mereka yang berserakan sehingga membuat siwon tanpa sengaja menginjak salah satu mainan ryeowook hingga bagian tangannya patah

"HUEEEEEE" pecah sudah tangis ryeowook

 **-end-**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Leeteuk(21), Eunhyuk & Donghae(16)

Note : jadi, saya mau menyampaikan disini. Bahwa cerita ini bertajuk SERIES. Jadi per chapter beda cerita dan tokohnya(mungkin) bakal beda-beda

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hotel Anderson-swiss

Jungsoo atau yang akrab disapa Leeteuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya malas lalu membuka kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak membuka gorden membiarkan cahaya matahari melesak memenuhi kamar inapnya

Dipandanginya dua makhluk remaja yang masih tampak pulas diatas kasur king size yang mereka pesan semalam

"Eunhyuk-ah.. Donghae-ya.. Bangun"

"Eunghh.." Eunhyuk-remaja 16 tahun itu menggeliat dan menengok donghae-saudara kembarnya yang nampak masih lelap disampingnya tampak tak terganggu dengan sang hyung yang membangunkan mereka

Dipeluknya tubuh donghae dan.. Eunhyuk pun tertidur lagi

"Aigoo"

Swiss-destinasi liburan 3 Lee bersaudara kini tampak dingin karena baru saja memasuki winter

Mereka bertiga yang kini sudah siap dengan jaket tebal mereka tampak berjalan dengan santai diselingi canda tawa

"Dinginya" Leeteuk tampak menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang tampak dingin

"Ya hyung.. Dingin? Dasar orang tua" Leeteuk menatap tajam donghae yang barusaja mengatainya

PLETAK

Dan tersenyum puas setelahnya karena berhasil membalas sang dongsaeng

"Hahahahaha"

"Tak berperi kemanusiaan kau hyuk.. Ish"

"Eoh hyung. Kita mau kemana ini?"

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam waktu swiss

Mereka kini tampak duduk asik di salah satu sudut restaurant bergaya klasik

Mereka-lebih tepatnya hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak asyik memandangi foto-foto yang mereka ambil saat jalan-jalan tadi sambil sesekali berkomentar satu sama lain

Sedang Leeteuk yang duduk di depan mereka hanya tersenyum kala menangkap gurat bahagia di wajah kedua dongsaeng kembarnya

Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak saling memandang antara foto yang ada di handphone Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk secara bergantian

Terus berulang sampai akhirnya..

"Yak hyung.. Kau tampak tua dan kaku sekali sih" ujar keduanya kompak

Senyum diwajah Leeteuk hilang seketika

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Dasar kurang ajar" ujarnya setelah puas mendapati raus kesakitan kedua dongsaengnya akibat jitakannya barusan

"Ish"

"Hya.. Kenapa mukaku hanya setengah saja eoh"

"Lihat deh..Aku dan Leeteuk hyung tampak seperti adik kakak yang serasi ya?" Eunhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri memandang wajahnya dan Leeteuk yang tampak serasi menurutnya membuat donghae mendengus

"Ish.. Aku terlihat hitam"

"Hahahaha terima sajalah hyuk kalau kau memang jelek"

"Hya.. Kalau aku jelek berarti kau juga jelek babo. Kita kan satu rahim"

"Maaf ya.. Kau saja yang jelek. Aku itu seperti Leeteuk hyung yang tampan. Iya kan hyungie?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ya.. Kenapa kau membelanya hyung?"

"Kau juga tampan hyukie.." Eunhyuk tersenyum puas memandang Donghae yang tampak tak peduli

"Hey.."

Panggilan Leeteuk membuat mereka menolah serempak menatap leeteuk tanya

"Kalian sudah ditunggu dari tadi tuh. Cepat pilih makanannya. Ish" Leeteuk jadi kesal sendiri melihat kedua dongsaeng nya yang dari tadi asyik sendiri

"Hihihi arraseo" Eunhyuk dan Donghae cekikikan sendiri merasa puas melihat wajah kesal hyung kesayangan mereka

Pesanan mereka pun akhirnya datang memenuhi meja. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak senang menatap makanan-makanan yang mereka pesan tampak lezat-lezat

Namun..

Ditengah-tengah acara maka mereka seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah kue yang tampak cantik

Membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae heran karena pelayan tersebut menaruh kue itu di meja mereka dan Leeteuk yang tampak mengucapkan terimakasih

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandang heran Leeteuk karena adanya kue itu. Sedang Leeteuk sendiri tersenyum lembut menatap keduanya

"Saengil chukkae uri dongsaengdeul"

Loading..

"Kalian lupa eoh hari ini ulang tahun kalian? Ish.."

Loading..

"Kalau tau begini mending tak perlu buang-buang uang un.."

GREP

gerutuan Leeteuk terhenti kala dirasanya kedua dongsaengnya memeluknya erat di sampinh kanan kirinya sehingga kini senyum pun tercipta di wajahnya

"Gomawo hyungie" kompak mereka sambil memeluk Leeteuk manja yang dibalas leeteuk tak kalah eratnya

"Cha.. Sekarang, ucapkan permohonan kalian dan potong kuenya"

"Tapi kok gak ada lilinnya hyung" heran donghae karena pasalnya memang di kue itu tidak terdapat lilin dan tulisan selamat ulang tahun diatasnya

"Hehehehe.. Hyung kehabisan lilin dan terlalu buru-buru saat pesan kue. Jadi seadanya saja"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendengus mendengaf alasan leeteuk namun tak pelak seyum hadir di wajah keduanya

Merekapun memejamkan mata dan mengucapka doa masing-masing dan mulai memotong kue

"Saengil chukkae ne.. Hyung berharap kalian menjadi lebih baik, menjadi dongsaeng hyung yang tampan-tampan dan manis, dan menjadi yang terbaik"

Eunhyuk dan Donghar memandang hyung mereka terharu lalu sedetik kemudian mereka memeluk kembali Leeteuk dengan erat

"GOMAWO HYUNGIE. KAMI SAYANG LEETEUK HYUNG"

Muach

Muach

Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak mencium kedua pipi leeteuk membuat leeteuk kegelian

"Ya.. Kalian tidak malu eoh dilihat banyak orang"

Sontak saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandang sekeliling mereka dan benar saja, banyak yang memandang kelakuan mereka. Ya.. Mungkin karena mereka sedang tidak di korea maka perbuatan mereka mungkin dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang asli sana

Namun

Mereka mana peduli

"Ani.." Dan kembalilah Leeteuk mereka cium membabi buta layaknya mencium seorang bayi yang lucu yang membuat Leeteuk makin melebarkan senyum dan tawa gelinya

Tuhan, kumohon.. Pertahankalah senyum mereka berdua karena merekalh seumber bahagiaku.

-Leeteuk-

End

Note lagi : maafkan tulisan saya yang sungguh abal ini*bow

Semua yang ada di sinu haya fiksi belaka dan hasil imajinasi absurd saya. Dan seperti yang saya bilang diatas bahwa ff ini akan series.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa vomment nya ya 😁


	3. Notif

Mm.. Pertama, maaf karena ini bukan update ff tapi cuma pemberitahuan kalu saya gak up di sini, saya pindah lapak ke wattpad, mungkin kalau kalian pada pingin bca bisa ke akun

kuroi_ilna


End file.
